ru3fandomcom-20200214-history
Risk Generations
Risk Generations is a proposed idea from rhettaI that includes periods or eras of times during the lifespan of Risk Universalis. This is not a comprehensive list of every Risk player sorted by their join date; instead, it is meant to give a rough idea of Risk's cycles of growth and decline. Birth Generation (2014-2015) As the name implies, this is a generation that goes way back where Risk first was founded, by Amnity and fIash_drive. Due to the obscurity of Risk during this time period, the so-called "Birth Generation" is small; most players from this generation either retired years ago or stubbornly continue to hold important roles in the administration. A majority of players from this time period migrated to Risk from the minibuilding community, primarily groups such as Pro Mini Builders and The Banana Building Club. This is likely due to Risk's origins in the stud roleplay subgenre of minibuilding; a type of roleplay that was often held on cowkiller's Build a Mini Country Earth Edition. Notable people * Amnity * fiash_drive * peepnpeep2 * Rockoxe * manlyzombie123 * Imperial_Clique * Pavalix * Isidor PolacekJohnsony * GeneralKarnipIsidor PolacekGeneralKarnip * TheStormlsComingIsidor PolacekTheStormlsComing * Zlatoustovo * Marfit Castlemorian Generation (2016) This generation began following the promotion of Castlemore. As the name implies, Castlemore's presence defined much of this era; as the majority of drama during this period was at least tangentially related to him. Notable People * leejj * Castlemore * Blakesthegreat * pod_s * bennybenjyben * stuff48 * rankurg * Bourgognian OG Generation (2017-May 2018) The generation brought an astounding boom in the growth of Risk's playerbase, with player counts occasionally reaching over a hundred people in-game. The popularization of Risk during this time brought ghetto culture and a significant amount of cancer into the community; it also saw the creation of the Riskord. During this time, "political parties" also became popular, a notable example being the rise and fall of the Riskalites. This generation ended when fiash_drive announced his retirement from his position as the group's owner. Notable People * rhettaI * bundism * J3odnGrey * ticobear * natefIix * supercreeper27 New Generation (May 2018 - June 2019) After Amnity took ownership of Risk, the game's growth began stagnate. Although a variety of new features -- such as border overlays; RGB color pickers; new tools; an improved UN building; and various other quality-of-life features -- were added during this time, the game's player count gradually began to decrease. As this stagnation peaked, the game could be seen with a fairly impressive player-count of 0 on most weekdays; and a server was lucky to have more than a dozen or so players even on weekends. During this period, Risk mostly served as an art game; most played just to paint pretty maps without any significant attempt at roleplaying. Forced Customs became the most popular gamemode amongst players in the group, with the public version of the game being the only one to retain a consistent player-count. A lack of proper enforcement of the rules combined with a general disregard for newcomers in the public servers led to a surge of newfags in the group; most of which were seen as dick-riding nerds by most of the older members of the community. This generation saw the rise of "Internet Janitorship", as well as the World Conquest migrant crisis. Coomer Generation (July 2019 - 2020?) The middle of 2019 saw Imperial_Clique's return, as well as AU5TRAL1AN taking ownership of the Riskord. The influx of dick-riding newfags continued into both the discord and the game, resulting in uncontrolled AIDS-spewing from newfags and oldfags alike. Notable examples of retards during this period include rhettaI, lobyguy4, AduriteSyrim, and xojacat. Category:Risk History